starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Zerg
Zerg Factions With the recent brouhaha with a lot of Zerg stuff, perhaps we might consider making some additional Zerg faction articles like we have with the other races. Perhaps something like: *Swarm (Overmind) *Swarm (UED) *Swarm (Kerrigan) *New Swarm (Kaloth) And whatever other Zerg groups we don't already have articles for, although I think most of those are currently covered with 'brood' articles. Meco 13:41, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Kerrigan's organization is simply an extension of the first Overmind's organization (both are "the Zerg Swarm"). The second Overmind's Swarm was often (and inconsistently) called the Renegade Zerg. Uncontrolled Zerg often got this tag as well. Kerrigan herself once referred to the second Overmind's Zerg as the Renegade Zerg. The inconsistency is the main reason I haven't created an article for it; actually linking to Renegade Zerg for Episodes IV-VI whenever it was used in the mission-ending score card would probably create more confusion than it's worth. When the UED grabbed control of the second Overmind's Zerg, they were called "UED Slave Broods". We don't know much about Kaloth's "New Swarm", but we could still make a mini-article out of it. Kimera 757 (talk) 14:10, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I agree. Kerrigan meerly took control of the zerg that which belonged to the Overmind, the UED having temporarily done so. For all intents and purposes, it's the same Swarm. Kaloth's New Swarm could probably use an article though. For all intents and purposes, it's a Brood that's gone rogue, Kaloth having delusions of grandeur.--Hawki 21:56, 2 June 2008 (UTC) 'zerg dont die of old age' basicly, every time you get 5 zerg research, you can click the zerg sample tank in the lab to read up about it. each time it grows (from another 5 research) it'll reveal more biological info about the zerg. one of them says that zerg esentaly cant die of old age, meaning that the swarm can only grow if not directly distroyed. User:CloudHiro :At which point level is the information displayed? And remember to sign your posts. - Meco (talk, ) 21:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I forget honestly, I think it was the 3rd or 4th time it grows.--CloudHiro 05:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::One of those details where it's just better to start the campaign over again. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Hay, thats one of the great things about this campaign, so many little details and easter eggs you'll probably miss the first time. :)--CloudHiro 02:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Checked th info its when you reach 20 zerg research points that it mentions this The-genecleaner august 2 2010 Zerg=Borg The Zerg Sound alot like the borg :Funny you should mention that, because I was thinking much the same thing earlier at the diner. I was thinking, "That fellow over there reminds me of Idra." Then my mind went off on a tangent about how I would describe the Zerg to someone who had never heard of SC. The idea of assimilation and adding "your uniqueness to our own" came immediately to mind. Consider also undead armies, which recycle their enemies, adding their strengths (but mostly just their bodies) to their collective/swarm/horde. It's a well-used idea in science fiction and fantasy. -- Techpriest88 22:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, the Zerg are very similar to the Borg from Star Trek, the Flood from Halo, and the Horde from Warcraft (another Blizzard game), which are all hive minds that assimilate their opposition, it is indeed a common theme. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 22:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Think you mean the Scourge rather than the Horde and I wouldn't say that undead really constitute a hive mind. Regardless, it's indeed a common sci-fi meme and not really worth noting in the article. If an official source says that "the zerg were inspired by x" or "y was inspired by the zerg" then add it but until then, I don't think any one 'bug species' can/should be singled out.--Hawki 23:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::My mistake, Warcraft is about the only Blizzard universe I don't know much about. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 01:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Zerg Ecology How much fluff exists describing the purposes of the various zerg structures? For example: what exactly the spawning pools do, aside from their in-game characteristics. Is this really explained/discussed in fiction or is the topic sidestepped entirely? (I'd assume it's ignored, because most of the characters don't care and just want to "burn the damned thing" as quickly as possible.) -- Techpriest88 00:59, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Very little info is available on zerg structures in an in-universe sense and while some info has been given bar the original manual occasionally, it's very much the exception rather than the rule. Can't say I'm surprised, as usually units overshadow structures in realms of interest.--Hawki 01:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I could very well be in the minority, but I loved Stetmann's research notes in WoL. Knowing what beastie spits what kind of acid goop is all well and good, but I like to read about how the swarm adapts and the inner workings of things. I'll just hope for more in the future, I suppose. -- Techpriest88 03:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Techpriest88, that is exactly the reason why I like the short story Broken Wide, it does an excellent job of doing that. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 03:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll definitely check that out, Zeta. Thank you! -- Techpriest88 03:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::I thought you knew about that, glad to help feed your curiosity. I also want to see what else they have to say on zerg adaptability. I really do like the short stories. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 04:00, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Age of Swarm Has it ever been stated how long ago the Zerg Swarm was formed? I usually only hear of it stated as "Eons ago" or "Millenia ago" or something to that affect. Has there ever been a more specific number of years given? 02:39, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :Afraid "millennia" is all we have to go on.--Hawki (talk) 04:48, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Advertisement Why is the src link for the topmost quote a link to a jinx page? That's one shitty way to advertise t-shirts. Considering that this article's locked, I wouldn't be surprised that this was deliberate, but now that the t-shirt is discontinued, surely you can remove that misleading link. Rename Should this be renamed Swarm Zerg or split, with "Zerg" being the umbrella term representing all breeds/cultural branches of zerg (i.e. Swarm, Primal, Infested, Mechanical)? --Falconeye (talk) 16:21, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :Na, I think this is fine as is. When people refer to the zerg this is what they refer to. The other are deviations and are always referred to with their prefix. It also would be much less accessible to people if the name "zerg" was a split article. --Subsourian (talk) 16:27, May 23, 2019 (UTC)